Th3ee: Gift Fic 'Kakashi x Shikamaru x Neji'
by Leilita Chan
Summary: Fed up w/Shikamaru's indecisiveness, Kakashi and Neji take the fate of their love triangle into their own hands. Caught between his boyfriend and lover Nara soon discovers the two men have cooked up a solution he NEVER expected. Threesome/HARD YAOI


I originally labelled this as an "extra" for Honey Blue Sky, BUT it's really more of a fantasy oneshot written for **Cereal**, who puts the UNF into seme, writes the most AMAZINGLY HOT literary gems and is LONG overdue for some gifting! PS I know you all _love_ the ingenious and completely original title too AMiRIGHT! (No Lei giving the word 'three' a funky alphanumeric spelling does not cover up the fact that you my friend, FAIL at titles … and FYI the number 3 is in no way a substitute for the letter R) Anyways the steamy threesome that hopefully will please you all _immensely_ awaits, happy reading! -Lei

* * *

**Title**: Th3ee [Written for Cereal]

**Pairing**: Kakashi x Shikamaru x Neji

**Rating**: M [Hard Yaoi]

**Genre**: Threesome/Rivalry/Student-Teacher/Smut/Voyeurism/FBT-au

**Note-for-you-ppl-who-_haven't_-read-HBS**: In Honey Blue Sky, Shikamaru Nara becomes involved with his university professor (Kakashi), _after_ his boyfriend of three years (Neji) all but disappears from his life without an explanation and their relationship begins falling apart. I'm not going to synopsize that whole story but a lot of juicy drama went down, and this picks up a bit after where HBS currently stands. FYI - Shikamaru (20) is a junior at Konoha University, Kakashi (34) is a teacher there. Neji Hyuuga (22) is a graduate of KU and heir to Hyuuga International where he currently works under his uncle …

* * *

**_*WARNINGS: This is gay fiction. Foul language, adult imagery and graphic fictional sexual scenarios involving MEN are about to ensue. Please do not read if you're under legal age in your locality or find any of the above offensive._**

* * *

**TH3EE**

**.**

**.**

Never in a million _years_ had Shikamaru Nara expected to find himself in his current position. That being: tied to a chair in Neji Hyuuga's living room, while his boyfriend and his - um … paramour(?) - were steps away … tonguing _each other_ down like their fucking lives depended on it.

The Nara shook his head dazedly and tried to rewind to how all of this had started, then promptly gave up … He didn't have a damn clue. All Shikamaru knew, was that after he'd admitted to sleeping with Kakashi during his boyfriend's long and as of yet _unexplained_ absence. Neji had suddenly called him over to 'talk' ... And when the Nara subsequently showed up at the Hyuuga's apartment ready to _finally_ get some answers … none other than Professor Kakashi Hatake, had opened the door.

.

**{…}**

[_twenty minutes prior_]

.

Shikamaru stared unblinkingly at familiar sterling tresses and a pair of mismatched eyes as he stood in Neji Hyuuga's genkan, socked feet - his shoes had already come off out of habit - planted against cold tile. Despite the fact that utter shock had stolen away his ability to speak, it took less than three seconds for the sharp brunette to deduce that he'd just walked headfirst into some sort of trap. A trap which would undoubtedly end with his murder and the disposal of his body. And considering that the two perpetrators - Hyuuga and Hatake - possessed a staggering level of genius between them … the Nara was _also_ 100% sure that both his body and the murder weapon, would never be found.

Just as he resigned himself to this fate, Shikamaru was bodily dragged up from the entry nook and into Neji's living room … Only to find that the Hyuuga was slouched shirtless in his favourite armchair, clad only in a pair of tailored dress slacks which he'd worn to the office that day; and calmly sipping scotch from a rocks glass as though _nothing_ in the world was amiss.

"Um, wh-what the _hell_'s goin on?" Shikamaru rasped warily, wide eyes whipping from Hatake to Hyuuga then back again.

He vaguely noted as he did so, that a four-legged wooden chair was randomly parked adjacent to Neji's sectional couch … right next to what looked like a length of heavy-duty rope … Wait, ROPE? Fuck, so they _were_ planning to kill him! Shikamaru took a step backwards, realizing then that he wasn't _quite_ as ready to die as he'd previously thought. However, before he could escape Kakashi swiftly locked both strong arms around the younger male's waist.

"Where are you going?" He drawled. "You haven't even said hi to your boyfriend yet."

"Indeed." Neji added lowly from his seat. "You must _really_ want to see me angry Shikamaru."

"H-huh?" The Nara gulped.

"Come here." Neji growled, his grey eyes narrowing.

It was a look that was _notorious_ for killing protest in its tracks, thus the younger brunette was stumbling into motion before his mind even caught up. When Shikamaru stopped short in front of Neji, the Hyuuga simply stared.

"Is there something you're _waiting_ on?" He mused dangerously.

"H-huh?" Shikamaru stammered - sounding like a fumbling idiot for the third time since he'd walked into this mindfuck.

Neji lifted one bare foot off the floor and ran his calf up between Shikamaru's legs until it wedged snugly against his balls. He lingered there a moment before slowly rubbing back and forth through the Nara's slim fitting denims. Shikamaru _almost_ groaned aloud … but then his brain quickly reminded him that he was probably mere seconds away from having his nuts crushed.

"If I have to repeat myself … I'm going to punish you." The Hyuuga confirmed calmly.

Shikamaru swallowed hard. Momentarily setting panicked confusion aside in favour of getting to the point, he leaned over to kiss Neji. It was a slightly awkward and hurried meeting of their lips, but apparently that satisfied the Hyuuga just fine.

"That's more like it." The elder brunette drawled, resettling into his chair. "Though it irks me that you had to be _told_."

The Nara didn't even get a chance to respond. In a split second Neji's foot had risen from his crotch and planted against his stomach, then shoved him backwards … Sending him careening right into the firmness of Kakashi's now _bare_ chest. The taller man embraced Shikamaru tightly from behind as his mouth grazed up the side of his student's neck.

"Careful sweetheart … we can't have anything happening to you _yet_, or this evening won't go well at all."

That foreboding comment was enough to remind Shikamaru of his imminent peril and the brunette's jaw clenched in frustration.

"Ok, why are you both here!" He finally managed to growl, trying his damnedest to ignore how utterly _amazing_ Kakashi's tongue felt on his neck. "WHAT the _hell_ IS this shit!"

"This, is a solution." Kakashi supplied, teeth shifting to nibble over one studded earlobe. "To that annoying little 'problem' the three of us have found ourselves in as of late."

Shikamaru's stomach tightened. Of _course_ he knew what Kakashi was referring to, but the Nara wouldn't exactly label it as a 'problem' … More like an epic fucking disaster. However, his current predicament somehow made that messed up love triangle seem insignificant by comparison … Shikamaru attempted to _state_ this verbally, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a wavering moan.

"You see …" Kakashi continued matter-of-factly. "Myself and your _boyfriend_ came to the conclusion that _we_ need to solve this … since you're so incapable of doing it yourself."

The man tugged Shikamaru into the curve of his firm body. Kissing his throat while both hands slid up to play with the brunette's nipples through his cotton shirt.

"_Ahh_ …" The Nara bit his bottom lip hard as the tiny buds stiffened, his breath hitching when he felt his cock swell against the restriction of his jeans.

The word 'stop' rose in Shikamaru's throat … then died on his lips as Kakashi roughly twisted his nipples through the textured fabric, warm breath fanning hungrily against his neck. Shikamaru's eyes - which he hadn't even _realized_ were closed - suddenly fluttered open when Kakashi's touch abruptly disappeared. The man had momentarily stepped back to discard his trousers, tossing them beside his shirt which was already rumpled on the floor.

"Mind tellin me …" Shikamaru panted, desperately trying to reclaim his common sense now that Kakashi's hands and tongue weren't making it impossible. "H-how _this_ … is a goddamn solution to anything?"

"You don't get it yet? How unusual Nara." The professor droned, hooking his fingers into Shikamaru's belt loops in order to snatch him backwards once again.

Across the room Neji watched intently as Kakashi coaxed Shikamaru's arms up over his head then deftly peeled off his dark t-shirt. Nibbling the Nara's bare shoulder with a growl as he dropped the garment atop his own clothing, then cupped one hand over Shikamaru's growing erection.

"I promise, you're about to find out sweetheart." Kakashi husked, squeezing hard around the brunette's cock.

"_Ngh_ …" The Nara trembled and heaved a low groan, just barely managing to keep his eyes from closing.

Neji smiled slightly at the familiar sound. Knowing just how much Shikamaru enjoyed roughness in his foreplay. The Hyuuga's long fingers slipped from the armrest then trailed idly against his fly, fondling the curve of his own cock as he sipped from his scotch and watched the two men before him. It was difficult to tell exactly what emotions were lurking inside the Hyuuga's stormy grey eyes, but the faint smile on his lips … was ice cold. Shikamaru shivered at the expression which reminded him so much of the past. Of tumultuous times before he and Neji had been considered anything even _close_ to 'boyfriends' … A time which frankly, he didn't want to remember. Shikamaru's teeth clenched as he suddenly realized that Kakashi's fingers had used his distraction to work his jeans down. The brunette growled and reached to push the man's hands away before they did any more damage.

He couldn't do this … Neji was _watching_, not to mention the Nara still had NO fucking clue what the hell was going o-. Shikamaru's eyelids abruptly snapped shut and a harsh moan left him when Kakashi grabbed his hips and slammed his own erection against the younger male's ass. The Nara's balance rocked and he clumsily stepped one foot out of his jeans so that he didn't fall over, molten heat pulsing through him as his eyes slowly blinked open again. In an instant his mind had grown cloudy and unfocused, lust blanketing over caution and logic.

There was no denying that this was bad. But somehow … being caught between the two men who his body and mind belonged to in equal halves, was erotic. _Completely_ fucked up, confusing as hell … yet INCREDIBLY erotic. Shikamaru groaned when Kakashi's hard-on began grinding against his ass in a slow rhythm, forcing his lust to climb right alongside panic and embarrassment. It was pathetic, but apparently he was incapable of resisting the man's overpowering effect on him. No matter _who_ was watching. God, he felt like such a …

"Slut." Neji sighed from across the room, as if reading his boyfriend's mind.

Shikamaru's head snapped up and when the elder male's grey eyes burned unflinchingly into his own, the Nara's gaze quickly averted. Humiliated by the fact that he could in no way deny the label.

"Don't." Neji warned. "Look at me ... slut."

A soft whine escaped parted lips as Shikamaru forced himself to look back up and meet Neji's eyes. His chest heaved and his arousal flared beneath his boyfriend's heated gaze. The Hyuuga looked both dangerous and regal, like a prince poised on his throne, ready to pass judgment … Shikamaru hated the sharp pain that cut through his chest at that thought. Hated how fucking much … he _still_ loved him, even after everything that had happened.

Neji's right hand massaged slowly across his own cock, stare never leaving Shikamaru. "My aren't you willing." He noted coolly. "Do you even _care_ that I'm watching slut?"

"S-stop callin me that." Shikamru growled softly.

"Is that not what you are?" Neji chuckled. "Standing there in this sort of situation … half naked ... _rock hard_ … with that come fuck me look on your face."

"I d-don't have …"

"Don't have what?" Neji tilted his head. "Trust me, I'm the expert on what you look like when you want to be _fucked_ Shikamaru. And right now you are begging for it … His dick or mine, I wonder."

"Baby." Shikamaru groaned, the sound almost pleading.

"You know, you _could_ stop this." Neji continued, pale eyes glinting as he licked his top lip. "Get angry, curse both of us out … Neither myself nor your professor intend to force you against your will. So, if you're not a _slut_ and you're _not_ already aching to be fucked as I presume you are, then do it … Tell him to stop Shikamaru."

Shikamaru's eyelids only slipped lower at the proposition, his breaths speeding with each passing second. He moaned quietly as brown eyes watched Neji's hand grip tight over the bulge in his slacks. Making the large outline prominent enough to show Shikamaru _just_ how hard he was … and reminding the Nara, _just_ how much he'd missed his boyfriend's dick.

"You can't, can you." The deep whisper filling the Nara's ear, was Kakashi's voice this time. "You can't stop this and you can't choose, because you want _both_. And that sweetheart … is one of our problems."

Shikamaru's head lolled sideways with a muffled grunt as Kakashi began to suck at the slope of his neck again. He then hissed in surprise when the man suddenly pulled back and yanked his ponytail, using that hold to roughly manoeuver Shikamaru down into the chair which sat readied by the couch. Before the stunned Nara could even react let alone _resist_, he was being tied to said chair by a length of coarse rope that first secured his wrists behind him, then wrapped around his torso and finally bound both of his ankles as well.

"Now …" Kakashi drawled as he secured the bindings with the perfected skill of someone _well_ acquainted with the practice. "The other problem is that neither myself or Hyuuga-kun have any intention of letting you go." The man leaned in and nipped the shell of Shikamaru's earlobe. "I can't speak for him but personally, I'm quite _addicted_ to hearing you tell me my cock is the best, every single time you cum … Among other things of course."

Neji scoffed wryly at the last bit.

"Oh, did I forget to mention he said that?" Kakashi grinned, glancing over at the Hyuuga. "My bad."

"No need to apologize." Neji shrugged. "It's unfortunate to hear that you were lied to."

"Was that it Shikamaru …" Kakashi chuckled, reaching down to stroke the Nara's stiff cock over his boxers as mismatched eyes danced with fire. "Did you lie to me?"

Shikamaru failed to answer. His head tipping back as hips rolled up into Kakashi's touch with a deep chested moan. The professor hummed in approval then abruptly pulled his hand away, causing Shikamaru to whine pitifully at his sudden abandonment.

"Anyways. Like I mentioned before, 'cooperation' is the perfect solution to our collective problems. However …" Kakashi paused. "The one thing we _couldn't_ decide, was _who_ would get to fuck you first. So …"

The professor straightened upright and Neji's smirk widened as Shikamaru confusedly observed Kakashi moving towards him. When the man reached the Hyuuga then slowly leaned down as Neji tilted his face upwards … Shikamaru gasped. The Nara _then_ had to bite his own tongue just to stop himself from moaning as he watched their mouthes press lightly, then lock together. Kakashi and Neji … were kissing? Never … in a million years, had Shikamaru expected THIS.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

The Nara couldn't find enough voice to ask the redundant question, but it seemed he wouldn't have gotten an answer even if he had. Neither Neji or Kakashi were paying their captive ANY attention. The men kissed in a sensual dance of give and take, feeling each other out. Despite the fact that they were subtly grappling for dominance just beneath the surface, their exchange was slow and measured. Each press of lips and swipe of tongue marked by the sexy finesse which was so typical of them both. Neji's right hand rubbed slowly over his own cock then rose to clasp behind Kakashi's neck with a groan, deepening their exchange while tugging the elder male closer. As if choreographed Kakashi simply flowed with the movement, smoothly reaching for Neji's glass to prevent it from spilling. He broke their kiss to take a sip, then turned to set the drink out of their way.

"Mm." The Hatake hummed. "You've got pretty refined taste for a kid."

"A kid." Neji's brow lifted. "Is that what I seem like to you?"

"Not what you _seem_ like, that's what you are." Kakashi laughed warmly. "But trust me, bein the old man in the midst of two ridiculously attractive boys, is nothing to brag about."

"Oh, I'll have to disagree." Neji smirked. He snagged Kakashi's wrist and pulled the man down to straddle over his lap in the large armchair, nodding over to Shikamaru. "As we both know little boys are prone to _misbehaving _when they are not being supervised …" Neji's palms coasted down Kakashi's back and curved over the man's shapely ass, grasping both firm cheeks appreciatively as he spoke. "I _much_ prefer bedding someone who has the maturity and experience to fully appreciate, just how _well_ I'm fucking him."

"That so." Kakashi husked, blood gathering between his thighs.

"It is." Neji confirmed lowly. "And I would be happy to make you understand. Preferably while you're on your back, ass full of my cock, _begging_ me to let you cum …" The Hyuuga growled.

Neji sucked and nipped up from Kakashi's broad chest to his neck, then finally attacked his lips. He kissed him deep and hard a few times before pulling back slightly. Kakashi groaned at the delicious mix of words and aggression … _and_ at how beautiful Neji was up close.

"I see why he's so hung up on you now …" The man admitted between short breaths. "You really are a gorgeous little bastard."

"Not bad yourself." Neji returned. "I can _almost_ forgive you for playing with other people's property."

"Almost?" The Hatake cocked his head.

"Almost …"

Kakashi smirked. "I don't recall playing with anything, that didn't _ask_ to be played with."

Neji snorted, a faint and incredibly familiar pout settling across his lips. Kakashi held back a laugh at the expression, noting that both Shikamaru and Neji made the EXACT same face when they were annoyed and without retort.

_How fuckin cute._

"May I?" Kakashi droned, stroking over Neji's chestnut hair and down to the tie that bound his low ponytail.

"If you'd like." Neji nodded.

Kakashi pulled out the thin elastic then ran his fingers through, tucking his face into the younger male's neck and enjoying the feeling of soft strands as they fell lightly against his face. The man groaned quietly as he then realized that between his hair and his neck … Neji Hyuuga's scent was _incredible_.

"You really are exquisite … I might be in trouble after this." Kakashi murmured honestly while his hand stroked through the Hyuuga's long hair again, this time tugging as it went.

Neji inhaled sharply and a soft moan escaped as his hands shifted to slide up Kakashi's velvety thighs, fingers creeping under the hem of ebony boxer-briefs.

"I appreciate the compliment … Hatake-san." The Hyuuga purred.

Kakashi cringed at the honourific ... which made him feel ancient.

"Just Hatake or Kakashi's fine." He said lightly.

Neji smirked. "… Sensei?"

The elder man's lips curved in amusement. "_That'll_ work too ... Neji-kun."

Had he been able to move enough to do so, Shikamaru would've fallen out of his chair at that. Fuck … now they were talking like student and teacher? Visions of the handsome Economics professor bending Shikamaru over the sturdy wooden desk in his office, then screwing him senseless … began playing in the Nara's dazed head. Superimposed beside the current image of Neji groaning '_Sensei_' while his gorgeous hands and mouth mapped out Professor Hatake's incredible body … Shikamaru's eyes rolled as a pang of agonizing arousal throbbed through his neglected cock. Was it possible for your dick to break? Like literally just overload and break; because the Nara felt right about there. And this was FOREPLAY. If things went any further Shikamaru wasn't sure he'd live to tell the tale.

Only mildly aware of the desperate and sex starved honey-browns trained on his every movement, Kakashi smiled. Shifting back a bit, he kissed Neji again then started to rock into the Hyuuga's lap. Tugging, kissing then stroking through his hair in a continuous pattern, which quickly had Neji's composure in tatters. Shikamaru watched, stunned. He knew firsthand that Kakashi was an intuitive partner, but still … Though few would've guessed it from his cool demeanor, Neji _loved_ having his hair played with. Shikamaru had only figured out the kink after six months together. How the fuck did Kakashi do it in thirty seconds flat?

Again Shikamaru's question went unanswered as he watched Kakashi deftly kiss his way down to kneel between Neji's legs on the floor. Neji spread his thighs and propped one elbow on the armrest, cheek settling atop his knuckles, his other hand stroking over Kakashi's shoulder as he watched the man unzip his fly.

Leaving his top button fastened, Kakashi reached in and drew the Hyuuga's hard cock through the slit. As soon as the pale length stood unfettered in open air, the man's thumb reverently swirled over and around Neji's reddened cockhead. Looking up only when the Hyuuga groaned under his touch. Their eyes locked and Kakashi's mouth descended, pink tongue slipping out to swipe across Neji's glans. The man laved around the swollen tip thoroughly before he abruptly closed his mouth over it, sucking in so hard that his cheeks hollowed from the pressure. Neji flexed in rapture, lids falling to half-mast with a shaky grunt.

"_Sss_ … fuck that's good." The Hyuuga gasped.

His fingers dug into the man's shoulder, grey eyes following as Kakashi easily swallowed him to the root then pulled back with a slow twisting motion, only to do it all over again. The brunette flinched when the man's throat curved around him for the third time. The hand which Neji's cheek had been resting on quickly slammed flat, nails sinking into the leather armrest with a growl. The Hyuuga's cloudy gaze shifted to his captive boyfriend.

"Did he suck you off like this too?" He murmured thickly.

Shikamaru bit his lower lip, a shiver running through him.

"Answer me." The elder brunette snarled.

"Y-yeah ..."

"Mmm." Neji inhaled as his head fell back. "I'll make sure to enjoy myself to the _fullest_ in that case."

A spasm of pleasure rolled through his stomach as Kakashi's lips and tongue pulled back and began working just the tip of his cock. Forcing Neji's abdomen to contract sharply, each contour of hard muscle starkly outlined underneath his pale skin.

"My god, your mouth is bloody incredible." The Hyuuga breathed hoarsely, stroking through Kakashi's hair then groaning when the man hummed around his sex.

"Thanks." Kakashi husked, pulling off slightly to kiss along Neji's slick cock as he caught his breath … before abruptly slamming the entirety back into his throat.

"HNN!" Neji's body arched and he fisted both hands desperately in silvery strands, yanking Kakashi off of him with a low moan. "E-enough." He panted, well past his limit of tolerance.

The Hyuuga stood quickly to unfasten his belted slacks then shoved them down along with his trunks and stepped out of the smooth fabric, pulling Kakashi to his feet at the same time. Close as they were, Shikamaru noticed that both males were almost the same height, Kakashi being just a bit taller. The Nara watched - as if he could do anything else - as Neji's hands enfolded Kakashi's waist and pulled him in until their bodies were flush. Bare skin pressed, cocks pulsing hot and ready against one another, impeded only by the thin fabric of Kakashi's boxer-briefs. Neji groaned then rocked his hips forward and Kakashi followed suit, frotting eager erections as they kissed savagely. The Hyuuga felt ravenous in his desire, as though the man's talented mouth on his dick had lit wildfire within him. He was almost surprised by his own intensity, but mostly … Neji was way too aroused to care that the man who was _supposed_ to be his enemy, was currently the object of his blazing lust.

The brunette's right hand slid behind Kakashi's nape, the other pushing past the elastic of his waistband to palm the older man's bare ass. Kneading and rubbing as they indulged in the meeting of their warm mouthes. Despite the haste, Neji still made a point of each kiss. Slowly tracing Kakashi's lips with his tongue, nipping gently before tonguing deep. Kakashi's hands travelled Neji's body exploratively. Cupping his ass, slipping between their grinding hips to stroke over his thick cock, teasing his soft nipples into erection. Finally, both of the Hatake's arms wrapped around Neji's shoulders, fingers twining deliberately in the Hyuuga's long hair before tugging down.

Neji groaned into parted lips and strategically backed Kakashi towards the couch, tucking thumbs into the man's underwear once they'd reached their destination then peeling them over his hips. The professor offered no protest. He simply kicked off of the garment once it pooled at his ankles and Neji nearly purred at the sight of Kakashi's proud cock, framed by a nest of silvery curls. His palms coasted along the man's waist and hips then gently turned him around so that they both faced Shikamaru. Neji's fingers trailed down Kakashi's sides and over his hard stomach and fuzzy happy trail; thoroughly appreciating his fit body as the gorgeous man's weight leaned back into him, causing the Hyuuga's cock to throb hungrily between their converging warmth.

"If you would, Sensei." Neji prompted lowly, still looking at Shikamaru as he spent hungry kisses across the slope of the man's broad shoulder.

Knowing precisely what Neji was after, Kakashi gladly sank onto the couch. One knee atop the firm cushions, one foot braced on the floor. Neji ran his palm up the small of Kakashi's back then exerted enough pressure to force his body into a bend. All the while the Hyuuga's eyes remained locked with Shikamaru's pleading stare, a hint of a smile playing around his lips at how desperate and aroused the panting Nara looked.

_Serves him right ..._

"Should I get you ready?" Neji inquired, gaze slowly shifting back to settle on the silver tressed man before him … _and_ his enviable assets.

"Just a bit's fine." Kakashi answered.

The Hyuuga hummed in affirmation and eagerly slipped two fingers into the crevice of Kakashi's supple ass. Following the curve down then rubbing slow circles against the tight dip of the man's hole. Imagining how incredible it was going to feel when he was finally pushing inside it.

Driven by that thought, Neji leaned over and grabbed the lube which they'd prepared beside the couch. Kakashi swiveled his hips impatiently and the Hyuuga was all too eager to oblige the man's hurry. He quickly slicked his fingers then pressed back into the warm crevice; this time spreading Kakashi's ass with his other hand as he watched his middle digit swirl over the puckered ridges, leaving them slick before pressing down. When Neji's finger forged through the mild resistance, Kakashi shuddered beneath him at the feeling, which was a torturous tease more than anything else.

"Another." He encouraged gruffly.

Once again Neji didn't hesitate to accommodate. He positioned his forefinger beside his middle with a groan then pushed until they both slid knuckle's deep, causing the professor to muffle a husken curse behind grit teeth. Kakashi didn't usually bottom but he _certainly_ enjoyed anal stimulation. Enough that Neji got him up to three fingers in no time at all. The Hyuuga pulled back as soon as Kakashi felt ready and grabbed a waiting condom from the same spot as the lube. Practiced fingers hastily rolled the latex over hood and shaft, stroking off excess lubrication in the same motion.

Neji's breath sped as he sat up on his knees then spread Kakashi's ass once again. This time, his fingers stayed well out of the way. He nosed hard cock against the man's winking entrance, then slowly thrust forward. Adding more force and weight until suddenly ... his sex slipped through and tight muscle clamped down, tearing a long feral grunt from his throat as he drove himself as deep as the man's body would take him.

"_Ohh_ …" Kakashi's eyes squeezed shut and his lips parted in ecstasy, grip slowly pumping over his own erection beneath him as the burning stretch mingled with a jarring pleasure.

It had been a long while since he'd last felt a cock inside him … let alone one as perfect as Neji Hyuuga's happened to be.

"Good?" Neji murmured.

"_Fuck yeah_." Kakashi praised, groaning huskily when Neji rocked forward and the cut of his pelvis molded tight against the curve of the Hatake's ass.

Neji caressed warm skin as he pulled himself all the way out, then thrust back in with an appreciative groan. Lingering for a second before he firmly anchored the man's waist and his hips began pumping forward, establishing a steady pace.

"_S_o tight." Neji whispered thickly, breaking their rhythm to suddenly yank Kakashi's ass back into his lap hard as he could … before pushing him down against the cushions with a growl and resuming his constant thrusts.

Kakashi's body tightened and his hand squeezed around his cock, a deposit of sticky fluid dripping from its tip revealing the professor's _avid_ enjoyment of Neji's methods.

"Fuck me." He snarled between harsh gulps of air, somehow managing to sound both pleading _and_ demanding. "Ugh _fuck_ that ass!"

Shikamaru felt the pinch of goosebumps rippling across his skin at the throaty cry. The Nara was so aroused that he could hardly recall how to breathe. His cock _literally_ hurt, and a heavy stream of precum had created a dark spot on the grey fabric of his boxer-briefs, that was as large as his FIST. He didn't even know who to be more angry with anymore … or more _jealous_ of.

Admittedly the Nara didn't exactly _like_ seeing Neji's cock buried in someone else … But on the other hand, ever since Kakashi had first mentioned he was a switch, Shikamaru'd had countless dreams about pushing the man down and taking his ass. Thus, watching Neji get to do it _first_ wasn't particularly pleasant either … However despite that bitterness, Shikamaru still craved to be a part of it. He craved to at that moment be facedown underneath Kakashi, letting the man slam deep inside him while he took Neji's cock at the same time. God it was so damn _unfair_ that they were excluding him, as if HE was the only one deserving of punishment!

As the illicit act played out, Shikamaru loathed how hot the sight of it was. Partially because he really _wanted_ to be mad at them both … But mostly because he was harder than he'd ever been in his LIFE. Yet pinned by the torturous restriction of the ropes, Shikamaru couldn't even _touch_ himself … On what planet was this a solution? It was the cruelest sort of sexual torture, that's what it fucking was!

Shikamaru licked his lips plaintively as Kakashi suddenly groaned out Neji's name. The man's spine arched and he began rolling back to meet each forward thrust. The pair was so deeply entrenched in their sex that they seemed to have temporarily forgotten the Nara existed … And that only made things worse. Shikamaru bitterly noted how passionate and connected they seemed. Didn't they hate each other's guts? Why the hell were they so INTO it! And why the hell … was that simple fact making him so much hotter.

The Nara moaned, humping against thin air as he watched Neji drape himself over Kakashi's back. Long hair tickling across the man's flushed skin as he kissed up his spine and gave him a deep grind, then reached under so he could stroke over his partner's hard dick to the same rhythm. Kakashi's hand fell away to give access and he moaned, praising the younger male when Neji's long thrusts found his sweet spot at last.

"Mm, right _there_ …" He husked, hooded eyes drifting over to Shikamaru - _finally_.

Kakashi's tongue dragged across his lips, strong fingers gripping at the couch while his body succumbed to a drawn out shudder. Sky blue and earth brown irises held fast to Shikamaru as the handsome man vocalized his pleasure. Telling the Nara in halting, breathy detail … just how amazing Neji's cock felt in his ass. The commentary gradually went silent - much to Shikamaru's combined relief and disappointment - as Kakashi focused his attention on flexing around Neji's shaft. Making the Hyuuga shudder and groan … chest heaving when the elder man began riding back onto his cock.

"_Fuck_." The Hyuuga swore, forgetting his poise in a moment of lust filled awe.

Neji's thin brows knit together and he stared down raptly to watch their bodies join; one hand resting flat atop the small of Kakashi's back which had grown clammy underneath his palm. It was hypnotizing, the vision of his latex covered cock slipping in and out of that swollen, glistening pink. Like piston into a well oiled cylinder … over and over. In less than two minutes, the Hyuuga's lids shut with a moan and he was forced to clamp down on Kakashi's nape to stop him from moving.

"Wait …" The struggling brunette rasped, valiantly trying to shift his focus away from how good the sex felt - _and_ looked.

"Wait, for what?" Kakashi cajoled. "I'm pretty sure you were just about to cum, Neji-kun."

"Not before _you_ … Sensei." The Hyuuga retorted with a thin smirk just as he slowly pulled his hips back, freeing his cock from the suffocatingly sweet embrace of Kakashi's ass.

The brunette tugged at the man's hip, silently urging him to flip over onto his back. Kakashi readily complied, letting out a sigh when the Hyuuga resettled between his legs then _slowly_ slid back inside him. Neji had hoped for better luck on top, but unfortunately as far as staying in control went … it proved to be even _worse_ than the prior position.

Looking directly at each other only heightened the stimulation, the competition, pleasure and _desire_. Kakashi's hands were all over Neji - in his hair especially. The man kissed and sucked wherever his mouth could reach before he finally moved back to Neji's lips. As hammering thrusts jolted Kakashi's hard body back and forth, their mouthes clashed then locked together between low growls. Neji's angle shifted and he began nailing Kakashi's prostate on each stroke, causing the man to shake. His ass clutched and shuddered around Neji's straining cock … silently telling the Hyuuga that his partner would soon be cumming. Neji steeled himself in an attempt to wait for that moment … They were both gasping and covered in a sheen of perspiration. Kakashi's hands thread into the Hyuuga's hair, holding the long strands back from his face.

"Harder …" He arched his neck back with a low moan. "Yeah ah _yess_!"

Neji leaned in to suck at Kakashi's collarbone, nipping up to the man's jaw as he continued to thrust. He _really_ didn't want to lose it before Kakashi did, but since it seemed the Hatake was pretty damn close himself … It wouldn't be so bad if they came _together_, right? Not that the Hyuuga had much of a choice in the matter … considering he was barely hanging on as it was.

"Ah, _Sensei_ …" Neji husked, shivering when Kakashi gave a gruff cry that caused his cock to throb in pleasure. "_Fuck_ … I'm gonna cum."

Kakashi tightened around him and the man's hands pulled in the Hyuuga's hair as he craned up to bite Neji's neck. Neji shuddered, balls drawing up painfully tight. He shoved Kakashi flat with a raspy snarl, then sat back and grabbed his hips. The Hyuuga's teeth caught his bottom lip as he fucked into that molten channel hard and fast. Hitting Kakashi's prostate, _trying_ to drag the man over the edge with him ... But finally Neji couldn't worry about their competition anymore, the pleasure was just too much.

"Ugh!" He growled, head falling back in ardor as his hips slammed forward deep as they could. "Ugggh _yess_!"

Neji gulped through broken groans as he came hard into the condom. Climax stretching on until finally the shivers calmed and he doubled over wearily, resting his damp forehead against Kakashi's chest.

"Apparently … I've been deceived." The brunette muttered after a few moments. Realizing then - from the Hatake's steady breathing - that Kakashi had been perfectly in control of everything … from the very start.

"Well I have been at this just a _tad_ bit longer …" The man drawled stroking a hand over Neji's hair and down his back. "Hope you won't hold it against me."

Neji answered with a surrendering grunt as he finally pulled out. Kakashi - still hard - unfurled himself from the couch then rose, slowly crossing over to stand in front of Shikamaru at last. The Nara had just about lost his mind by that point. His eyes were glassy, lids low. His chest heaved with dry harsh gasps and his cock was tented against his boxers like an arrow pulled taut across a bow. Kakashi ran a hand through the Nara's hair, tugging the elastic to allow the thick wavy strands free, then slowly sinking to his knees with a devious smile.

"Did you enjoy that sweetheart?" The man husked, wide palms rubbing slowly up Shikamaru's thighs as his mouth landed lightly on the brunette's stomach.

"Gonna kill … _both_ of you … later …" Shikamaru rasped. "But … _yeah_."

The Nara twitched then hissed as his eyes followed Kakashi's wet lips down his torso into his lap. When the professor's mouth hovered then closed over the dark patch on his boxers, which was stretched tight over the younger male's protruding cock … Shikamaru's entire body jerked.

"Oh _g-god_ …" He whined gruffly, stare burning into Kakashi's. "I'm beggin you …"

"For what?" The professor hummed, dragging his tongue across Shikamaru's crown through the soaked fabric before sucking on it, drawing out the taste of his precum.

"FUCK!" Shikamaru cried, trying to endure the frustrating pleasure while wishing there was nothing between Kakashi's mouth and his dick. "Take … them … off." He groaned through grit teeth. "For the love of GOD … _please_."

Surprisingly the man obliged. With a lusty chuckle, he tugged Shikamaru's soiled boxers down over his hips and allowed the brunette's impossibly hard cock to pop free.

"That better?" Kakashi murmured, pulling the undergarment to bunch just below the Nara's knees but unable to take them off due to his bound ankles.

Shikamaru couldn't even answer, he was too busy drawing short frenzied gasps through his parted lips. The Hatake smirked, his own dick throbbing at how deliciously wanton and hopelessly undone the brunette looked. He leaned forward, nipping at the side of Shikamaru's erection before sliding his mouth down over it.

"HNN!" The Nara choked out in utter bliss, gooseflesh rising as his hips jerked upwards and his wrists pulled savagely against the ropes. "_Kakashi_ … oh fuck … Kakashii!"

The man hummed at the sweet cries, working his talented mouth around Shikamaru's sex until the Nara was _shouting_ his name and begging to be untied.

"PLEASE!" He sobbed, shivering when Kakashi suddenly pulled off and his wet cock slapped back against his stomach. "_Please_ untie me." Shikamaru repeated fervently, gazing into Kakashi's eyes and fucking _aching_ to kiss him.

"You think I should?" The professor whispered.

"YES." Shikamaru panted.

"How about you convince me then, hm." The man hummed. He rose to his feet, stroking down his own rigid cock once before guiding the swollen head over Shikamaru's pierced bottom lip.

The Nara strained against the ropes with a moan to take Kakashi into his mouth. His lips parted against the man's aroual then swallowed him in, sucking as though he'd been lost in the desert and the Hatake's cock would finally quench his thirst. Kakashi's face scrunched up in rapture at the hot suction, shivering when Shikamaru's tongue expertly worked under and along his hard length, bobbing from tip to root.

"_Fuck_, you're good at that aren't you." He whispered thickly.

"You're welcome." Neji murmured at the praise. He was stretched on his back atop the couch, watching with lusty eyes as one hand traced idly over his own stomach.

"For?" Kakashi smiled, already knowing the answer.

"He's been honing that skill on _my_ cock for years … Sensei." Neji supplied with a smirk.

Shikamaru moaned around Kakashi's dick at the accurate words.

"Mm, sounds like he's craving a taste right now ..." The man mused gruffly. "Is one not enough for you Nara ... so greedy."

Tired as he was, Neji couldn't resist the invitation. He slowly heaved himself up then moved to stand beside Kakashi. Kissing the taller man before gripping fingers into Shikamaru's messy hair then forcibly pulling the Nara's mouth off of Kakashi's cock. Shikamaru gasped for air and immediately tried to dive for Neji's semi-hard, but the Hyuuga held him firmly in place with a smile … The younger male gave a low whimper, fighting against his boyfriend's steely hold to no avail.

"Would you like that?" Neji asked amusedly.

Shikamaru nodded with a groan, not giving a _fuck_ about his pride at that point.

"Say it …" Neji husked. "Tell me exactly what you want."

"Your cock …" Shikamaru panted without delay. "Wanna … suck … your cock."

"Mmm." Neji hummed.

The Hyuuga's fingers relaxed, allowing Shikamaru to bend forward and slide his boyfriend's dick between wet lips. Simultaneously the Hyuuga's right hand wandered over and fisted slowly down Kakashi's saliva soaked shaft, causing the older man to groan then lean in to capture Neji's mouth with his own. As the pair occupied themselves with slow kisses and sparring tongues, Shikamaru took Neji's cock into the recesses of his mouth and throat feverishly, sucking as though it was a delicacy, sliding back and forth with deft twisting motions. He had the Hyuuga fully hard again in a matter of minutes. When Neji felt his gut coil he groaned then quickly pulled himself free of Shikamaru's mouth, bending down to kiss the panting Nara before he straightened up and turned to Kakashi.

"Shall we move this, elsewhere?" Neji murmured, renewed lust draped heavy on his voice.

Kakashi answered with a nod, already working Shikamaru's ropes free. The Nara's limbs were stiff from being tied, so he didn't object when Kakashi tugged his boxers all the way off then scooped him up, following after Neji as the Hyuuga led the way into his bedroom.

Once they arrived, Kakashi laid Shikamaru out on his back across Neji's large bed and the Hyuuga sat down then eased the younger male's head into his lap. Shikamaru - left anxious by his long deprivation - greedily grabbed Neji's cock, rubbing the silky hot length over his cheek before he guided it back into his mouth with a moan and began sucking.

"_Damn_ ..." Kakashi drawled softly, stroking his own cock with envy as he watched Shikamaru deep throat Neji. "How do you wanna do this?"

"You won after all." Neji replied, groaning in pleasure beneath a deliciously hard suck as he reached down and pulled Shikamaru's thighs open for the silver tressed man. "It's only fair to claim the spoils."

Kakashi smirked and came down in between his student's limbs. He hastily slipped on a condom, stroked over it with a bit of lube … Then carefully the man scooted into the apex of Shikamaru's thighs, lined his cock against the Nara's asshole and pushed down until his girth _forced_ its way inside the tight ring of muscle. Shikamaru jerked back from Neji's cock with a sharp cry at the long awaited penetration, a fierce volt of pleasure burning up the column of his spine.

"Nghh!"

"Does that feel good?" Neji purred huskily, combing his long fingers through Shikamaru's wavy hair. "You'll be taking mine, as soon as he's finished."

Shikamaru moaned again, arching off of the sheets at both Neji's promise and the overwhelming sensation of Kakashi's cock stretching him wide. Kakashi gave a soft groan, equally overwhelmed by the feeling of molten heat squeezed tight around him. The man had been holding his climax at bay ever since he'd sampled Neji's cock on the couch, thus he didn't waste _any_ time with Shikamaru. He leaned over the younger brunette, kissing from his lips to his throat before finding Shikamaru's ear.

"I'm gonna have to apologize ..." Kakashi whispered, keeping his voice just loud enough that Neji could also hear him. "It's not usually my style to be selfish. But right now … I intend to _use_ this perfect ass for no other purpose, than to make myself cum."

"F-fuck Kakashi." Shikamaru's entire body shuddered, pre oozing hungrily from his cock.

"Oh, that's my aim." The man agreed as he pulled up a bit to brace his arms on either side of Shikamaru's waist. "To _fuck_ …" He grunted, slamming forward hard enough to make the younger male shout in pleasure. "The living _shit_ …" Kakashi pounded forward again and Shikamaru reached up over his head, hand clutching desperately at Neji's waist as he muffled another shout against the Hyuuga's thigh. "Out of you …" Kakashi panted in conclusion, then began thrusting rapid fire.

Shikamaru writhed under him. Feverishly pumping his own cock with one hand and moaning a garbled combination of both men's names, interspersed with curses and loud cries of rapture. Neji inhaled sharply at the view, cock jumping with arousal.

"Tell me it's good." Kakashi snarled, fisting into Shikamaru's hair as his own chest heaved and his testes tightened.

"_S'good_ …" Shikamaru sobbed. His left hand clutched even harder at Neji as his back arched. "Fuck, your dick is so good!"

Kakashi groaned and when the younger male's walls began to clutch around him, his hand quickly left Shikamaru's hair to wrap over his throat ... the heat of his seed boiling in his balls.

"_Mm_, you're gonna make me cum." The man husked, sweat glistening on his skin, hips pounding forward without mercy. "God I'm … _fuck_."

With one last thrust Kakashi's body suddenly went rigid as stone. His blue-brown eyes shut tightly, spasms and twitches coursing through him like a current of electricity.

"Cumming …" he moaned hoarsely, "S_hit_ … it's so ... MMM!"

The professor gasped drunk with pleasure. He opened heavy lids slightly when he felt a hand comb through his hair, another running slowly over the contours of his sweat slicked stomach. The second belonging to Shikamaru, the first to Neji. Kakashi bit his bottom lip with a groan, staring into pale grey eyes as his cock shot its last … creamy seed ballooning the latex tip which confined it.

"C'mere …" He whispered as the intensity thinned and his climax tapered off into a hazy afterglow.

Neji leaned in and their mouthes met in a slow and sinuous caress. The Hyuuga started to pull back but Kakashi reached up and caught him with a moan. Cupping behind the brunette's neck to hold him there while savouring his soft lips for just a few seconds longer.

_… Fuck …_

It was bad enough to be hooked on ONE, but developing a taste for _both_ of them? As Kakashi had suspected he really _was_ going to be in trouble after this. The Hatake finally managed to pull back from Neji then hunkered down over Shikamaru, gazing into his honey brown eyes while stroking the Nara's wavy hair back from his face.

"God I came so hard …" He murmured, nipping at the younger male's bottom lip tenderly. "You okay sweetheart?"

"M-more than." Shikamaru assured as both hands ran up and down Kakashi's sides.

"Mmm, good." The man smiled.

He leaned down to kiss Shikamaru properly, giving the Nara a kiss that was every bit as slow and passionate as the one he'd shared with Neji. When air grew scarce Kakashi eased back all the way, then gingerly pulled out. Holding the condom in place until he was freed, then getting up to dispose of it. Shikamaru whined needfully as his body was left empty. His mouth turned to press a craving kiss to Neji's thigh.

"Babe …" He whispered against velvety skin.

"I'm coming." Neji husked softly as he shifted, then rounded Shikamaru's body to take Kakashi's place. "Hold them up for me." The Hyuuga directed, tapping Shikamaru's thighs.

Once his boyfriend had obeyed, hands hooking both of his legs high and wide, Neji split his fingers on either side of his own cock then guided it down. He slowly pushed inside Shikamaru … Using the lube Kakashi had left behind to his advantage and moaning at the fact that the Hatake's dick had just been buried in the exact same spot. Shikamaru's back bowed from the mattress yet again and his eyes squeezed shut.

"NEJI." He gasped. "Oh _god_ baby …"

"You like that." The Hyuuga whispered.

"_L-love it_ …" Shikamaru moaned.

"Mmm."

Neji seated himself fully then drew Shikamaru's ankles up on either side of his neck. Hugging the younger male's thighs against his firm torso and lifting the Nara's ass up a bit from the mattress.

"_Shit_ …" Shikamaru hissed ardently.

The position was one of his favourites and the Hyuuga knew it. Held as he was, the tip of Neji's cock seemed to coast across his prostate on every single stroke. Without delay Neji began thrusting hard, groaning deep in his chest at how amazing Shikamaru's ass felt around him. The younger brunette panted for air and reached down to tug fingers over his own cock, then immediately stopped. Realizing that he'd succumb to the pleasure in a matter of _milliseconds_ if he touched himself while Neji fucked him. The effort didn't matter much though … since the moment Neji sped his pace, the overtaxed Nara was done for.

"_Ahh_ …" Shikamaru's lids squeezed even tighter and his jaw clenched as his stomach began to quiver and contract. "D-don't stop … gonna make me … oh GOD Neji!"

Shikamaru's hand shot down to clutch his cock, grasping hard around the base with a shout as the length tensed then pulsed, sending viscid strings of white airborne. Shikamaru's neck arched and his mouth opened wide in a silent scream. Body shaking, chest pumping, fingers stroking as warm cum speckled onto his chest and neck. His brain was temporarily incapable of processing thought, there was only feeling … Need, confusion, hunger, love … and pleasure, oh _god_ the pleasure. Neji folded his boyfriend in two and leaned over him with a growl as Shikamaru's climax began to ebb. The Nara dazedly realized that his left hand was clutching behind his boyfriend's head and he used it to tug Neji closer to him. They kissed passionately as the Hyuuga gave Shikamaru a gut reaching grind of his cock, the slow speed indicating just how close Neji was to losing it.

"You feel so damn good." He groaned hoarsely against Shikamaru's lips, wrapping both arms under his waist. "Baby …" The Hyuuga husked between stuttering breaths. "You want it inside you?"

"Y-yeah." Shikamaru moaned, a shudder running through his spent frame.

"You know … I need to hear you … _tell_ me." Neji groaned desperately.

"Cum ..." The Nara whispered, kissing his way to the curve of his lover's neck. "I want your cum in me."

"Mm!" Neji cried, slamming headfirst into his limit.

It was too much. The Nara's low husken voice telling him _exactly_ what he wanted to hear. Kakashi's gentle hand on his back, slipping down over his ass, stroking his taint and balls while Shikamaru's delicious heat coiled tight around his cock.

"Shika …" Neji gasped, "… UGH!"

The Hyuuga's eyes shut and he let out a tangled moan as climax tore free, each gummy spurt shooting deep inside Shikamaru's ass as his hips rocked forward with sporadic shaky thrusts. The orgasm felt even more intense than his first climax had been. As though their fucked-up situation, mixed emotions and exhaustion had all been wrapped up into one burning chaos of sexual need then finally laid to rest. He and Kakashi had called it a 'solution', but in truth Neji didn't have the answer. The situation was too complicated for that. Each party was both innocent and guilty, the truth was still shrouded in shadows … But still the moment felt _right_, in a way that the Hyuuga had never expected it to. At some point they'd stopped being two opponents and the one caught in their crossfire. The lines had blurred and shifted. Now there was only three … Three equals co-existing in this tiny pocket of suspended reality.

As pleasure dwindled and became weariness, Neji pulled out and flopped listlessly onto his side next to Shikamaru, who was laid out on his back. Kakashi got up with a knowing chuckle, found his way to Neji's washroom and then returned with a damp towel and wiped them both clean. To no one's surprise, Shikamaru was already knocked out cold. The Hatake tossed the towel into the hamper then settled into the big bed, both himself and Neji flanking the slumbering Nara on either side. In the quiet Neji cracked an eye open and his gaze met Kakashi's over Shikamaru's slowly rising chest.

"This how you thought it'd go?" Kakashi murmured.

Neji stretched upwards, then shook his head as he ran a hand down Shikamaru's stomach, staring at his sleeping face and admiring the Nara's ability to sleep like a rock in any situation.

"Not quite." He said after a moment. "I suspected … or _hoped_, he would at least fight it a bit more."

"That's not what I meant." Kakashi clarified.

The man reached out to run his fingers through Neji's hair then tugged lightly, making the Hyuuga bite back a low groan. Neji's eyes closed for a few seconds then blinked back open and refocused on Kakashi. His gaze took in the professor's sexy sterling hair, full lips and mismatched irises. Noting that even the long scar running down across the brown counterpart of his contrasting eyes, in _no_ way detracted from how absolutely drop-dead gorgeous the man was.

"No …" Neji admitted finally, hand sliding over from Shikamaru's stomach to settle on Kakashi's hip. "I didn't predict … that I would enjoy _you_ as much as I did."

"Did … as in _past_ tense?"

"Is that incorrect, Hatake-sensei?" Neji responded with a cheeky smirk.

Kakashi felt his dick stir at the expression … Damn he really was a sexy fucking brat wasn't he. The man chuckled then dipped in to kiss Shikamaru's chest, his eyes still on Neji.

"How about we wait until this one wakes up." He proposed. "Then ask him …"

Neji snorted. "We'll be waiting forever on an answer if that's the case."

"If _this_ is how we spend our time waiting … I certainly won't complain." Kakashi mused.

The Hyuuga propped up on one elbow at the suggestive statement. He sighed after a minute, then leaned over Shikamaru and caught Kakashi's lips with his own. A light brush evolved into a heated kiss and Neji inwardly wondered … if _this_ had been the Hatake's plan all along.

"I really can't win with you, can I." He murmured into the man's mouth.

"Glad you've realized." Kakashi smiled.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{FIN}**

* * *

**A/N: So, I _sure_ love me some threesome fic-age … but DAAAAAYUM this took for-friggin-EVER to write/edit! Anyhoo THIS is how HBS ends and everyone lives happily ever after in their threeway chain of love, acceptance and understanding … NOT! Lol if _only_ it could be this simple in the actual story right? But alas this wasn't exactly canon since Neji and Kakashi aren't even acquainted _yet_, and there's still much to uncover about things between Nara & Hyuuga in the HBS world. I won't give away too much about next chapter … but basically, regardless of his own mess-ups, Neji would sooner carve Kakashi's heart out of his chest and stake it to his wall as a memento … than allow ANYTHING of this sort to go down, lmfao. Still this was SO fun to write. I hope you liked it Cereal! I LOVE JOUUUUU BB! Thanks so much for reading guys, the next chapter of Honey Blue Sky is actually on it's way too, as soon as I make it out of this damned writing block, ARGH. Wish me luck! As always your COMMENTS = MUSE FOOD! Thank you kindly 3**


End file.
